1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a retention bracket for an electrical connector adapted to be mounted on a surface of a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
When surface mounting electrical connectors to printed circuit boards, the increased miniaturization of the connectors and increased density of the terminals therein require that the connector housing be secured to the printed circuit board to provide strain relief for the multiple soldered terminal connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,256 discloses a retention system 10 (as shown in FIG. 4 of this patent) for retaining a connector, housing 12 to the surface 14 of a substrate 16. Referring to FIG. 2 of this patent, the retention system 10 includes a pair of arms 50A, 50B extending from one endwall 40 of the housing and each having a slot 52A, 52B therein, a wedge-shaped abutment member 60 disposed on the endwall 40 intermediate the arms 50A, 50B, an L-shaped resilient retaining clip 80 having a base leg 82, a latching leg 84 and an opening 90 formed therein. In assembly, the retaining clip 80 is inserted to the endwall 40 from a bottom side of the housing 12 with opposite side edges of the latching leg 84 being received in the slots 52A, 52B and the abutment member 60 bearing against the opening 90. However, when the electrical connector disengages from a complementary connector, it is inevitable that the housing will suffer from external force in all directions, so it is highly required to the retention force between the latching leg of the retaining clip and the slot of the arm of the housing, and the withstanding force of the abutment member since the retaining clip is assembled from the bottom side of the housing. If the retention force and the withstanding force is not enough strong, the retaining clip won't work well as a strain relief.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,807 discloses another retention bracket 40 (as shown in FIG. 2 of this patent) attached to a mounting flange 22 extending outwardly from one end of the housing 12 from a top side of the housing. The mounting flange 22 defines a pair of channels 26 extending therethrough. The channels are spaced apart by a retention tab 28 having a vertical neck between the channels and extending outwardly to an enlarged end portion. The retention bracket 40 includes a base 42 having a pair of struts 44 extending upwardly to a body section 46 defining therebetween an aperture 48 for receiving the retention tab 28. An outer wall 24 of the housing includes opening 30 therein which extend into the respective channels for allowing the struts 48 to pass therethrough. The aperture 48 has a wide horizontal portion adjacent the base 42 for permitting passage of the enlarged end portion therethrough and a narrow vertical portion along the body section 46 for receiving the neck of the retention tab. However, the retention bracket is more complex in structure and is difficult to be manufactured. Furthermore, the outer wall of the mounting flange is thinner since the electrical connector is small in size, and the pair of opening is defined in the outer wall, so opposite sides of the enlarged end portion is easily subject to rupture when an external force is exerted on the enlarged end portion.
Hence, it is desired to provide an electrical connector with a simple and improved retention bracket which can effectively resist a withdrawing force to ensure proper electrical connection between terminals of the connector and a printed circuit board.